


I still believe

by SmutHorn



Series: Be my wet dream [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, basically sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I guess I should finish what I started.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I still believe

Scott pulled away, cupping his cheek. “This time…. It isn’t a dream.” He whispered before kissing him.

Isaac pulled away. “What? How did you know about the-? You did hear something.” He said, getting nervous.

“Isaac. Stop.” Scott said, cupping his face with both hands. “I didn’t hear but it wasn’t hard to figure out.” He smiled, kissing his head. “You aren’t the only one who feels this way.

Isaac surged forward, grabbing Scott’s collar and kissing him deeply.

Scott groaned and walked back to his bed, pulling Isaac down on it. “What all happened in your dream?”

“We kissed.” He said, kissing him. “And you licked my ass.” Another kiss. “Then I woke up.”

“Really?” He grinned, flipping them. “I guess I should finish what I started.”

Isaac grinned at him, nodding.

Scott took off Isaac’s pants and shirt, kissing his hip.

Isaac smiled down at him, spreading his legs.

“Such a good Beta.” He hummed, nipping his hip before moving between his legs.

He groaned, biting his bottom lip.

Scott smiled and spread Isaac’s cheeks, tracing the tip of his tongue around his hole. After hearing Isaac moan, he started to lick and suck and nibble. slowly loosening him up.

“Scott…” Isaac moaned, clenching the bed sheets.

Scott straightened his tongue and slid into Isaac’s hole, groaning and sending vibrations into him and slowly fucking him with his tongue. He squeezed Isaac’s ass, pulling his at his hole with his thumbs and sliding one in.

“Fuck, Scott, please just do it.” He moaned, tearing at the sheets with his claws.

“Soon, I have to get you nice and loose first.” He said, sliding in two fingers. “Just because you’ll heal doesn’t mean I want to hurt you.”

Isaac panted, eyes turning yellow, signaling he was losing control.

“Stay calm or I’ll stop.” Scott said, eyes flashing red. “Be good for me.”

He whined and closed his eyes, arching off the bed.

Scott opened him up quickly and lubed up his cock, after getting undressed. “You’re going to ride me.” He said, laying down on the bed.

Isaac got up and sat on Scott’s hips, taking off his own shirt. “I’ve been wanting this for a while.”

“Me too.” Scott smiled, squeezing his hips.

Isaac, grabbed Scott’s cock, guiding it to his hole and sinking down on it, moaning. “Ah!”

“Fuck…” He moaned.

Isaac rose up and dropped back down, moaning at the feeling.

Scott moaned, holding his hips and guiding the younger up and down on his cock.

He moaned, rolling his hips and soon started bouncing on Scott. “So good, stretching me. Fuck Scott!” He shouted, arching his back.

Scott thrusted up, making him go even deeper into Isaac. “So damn tight.” He hissed.

Isaac grabbed his own hard member and started stroking it in time with his thrusts. “I’m close!”

“Me too, almost there.” Scott moaned, thrusting faster, the base of his cock beginning to swell.

“Oh Fuck….Y- You’re getting bigger!” Isaac moaned, stroking his cock faster.

Scott growled, shoving his cock in and out, faster. “Yeah….”

Isaac came with a shout, arching his back, his cum splattering over his hand and Scott’s chest.

Scott shouted as well, his cock swelling until it couldn’t anymore, filling Isaac with his cum. “That….” He panted. “I thought knots weren’t real.”

“Is that what that was?” Isaac asked, panting and tucking his face into Scotts neck.

“Yeah.” Scott smiled, kissing his head.

“We should do it again, many more times.” Isaac smiled into his neck.

“After my knot goes down.” He smiled. “We’ll have lots of time to do lots more of that.” He said, kissing him deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me prompts for more Scisaac!
> 
> I wonder if anyone has noticed where the titles are from?


End file.
